All At Once
by Noelle1230
Summary: Caitlan, The Lone Wanderer, lived up to her name...alone. But after a change in personality will the one person she despises the most enter her life and change that forever? NOW DISCONTINUED! CREATION NEW STORY FOR CAITLAN AND BUTCH, CHECK IN ON PROFILE FOR ANY UPDATES.
1. Prologue

_**Well I can't believe I'm doing two stories at once but I am! For my Harry Potter fans I'll still update, don't sweat it. For the Fallout people I hope you enjoy my first one for this category. I have always been a big fan of Butch/FLW and I haven't seen a lot of them so I decided hey maybe I'll do one. I don't expect to be better so here it is.**_

Butch Deloria, my childhood enemy is the easiest way that I had almost always described him. In a million years I would never have imagined myself lying in his arms on a starry night on the flight deck of Rivet City nor would I ever be wearing his favorite Tunnel Snakes jacket he gave me two years ago when I saved his mother from Radroaches. He had become a softer Butch after leaving the Vault and it was how he finally penetrated my walls that I had built up in order to keep others safe. It was true I never really thought of Butch in any other way but the fact that he was a complete asshole with no respect for the rules. Yes, I was nearly always a goody two shoes but on occasion if I saw something I liked I would grab it and run for it but nearly always I was Daddy's little girl, never wanted any trouble. Butch was the completely different from me and therefore I was subjected to his verbal abuse for the many childhood years I knew him. I rarely brawled with him but when I did I always ended up getting a nose bleed (hence the name he called me). When I first met Butch we were six years old going into our first class with Mr. Brotch. I had already been friends with Amata so I was weary that first day with my dad at my side. When I first saw Butch my cheeks flushed a rosy pink color that contrasted my fair skin, dark brown hair, and grey eyes. I hid behind my dad, clinging to his lab coat. He chuckled and pushed me in front of him. I shyly hid my face from Butch.

"Caitlan, it's quite alright it's just Butch Deloria, Sweetheart." My dad chuckled. I finally broke away from my father and shyly shook my hand at Butch. He crossed his arms stuck his nose.

"Umm I don't want to catch any disease from you." I looked at him with confusion wondering what I did wrong but I would never get my answer. From then on out he and his best pal Wally Mack and his little follower Paul would pick on me constantly through my school and my hatred for him grew more than anything in the world. I never would really like him for those days but life with Butch didn't end there, it began a less lonely life in the future…

_**Story will continue if you guys would please REVIEW! **_


	2. Reunion

Life after the vault was very pleasing. After finally making my mother's dream come true by making Project Purity a reality and saving the Wasteland from the Enclave, I was pretty relaxed nowadays. Barely anything to do anymore since I had helped and saved everyone I could save. Got Agatha's violin, saved the towns of Arefu and Canterbury Commons from freaks, killed every slaver in Paradise Falls, you know basic stuff. I also had to take it easy since I sustained a ton of injuries while fighting in that godforsaken air force base. I allowed Fawkes, my Super Mutant ally, to help out the Brotherhood of Steel while I was taking time off to recover myself from the burns those fucking assholes of the Enclave. I usually had Dogmeat, my guard dog, follow me around since I had rarely taken him anywhere as it was too dangerous for him. But life was nice this way, not a worry in the world. I had decided to travel to Rivet City and spend a few weeks there since I hadn't been there in over a month. I had befriended everyone on that ship, it felt like being in the vault there. So before I departed, I told Wadsworth, my robot butler to keep things neat in my Megaton house for me as I left. The walk was fairly normal, every now and again I would see a wild animal come charging at me but it was okay I was in my T51-B armor so barely anything could penetrate it well enough to hurt me. As soon as I saw the sign for Rivet City I looked in my bag for something to wear that wasn't so weird looking that people thought I was going to blow up the place. The only thing I could find was something I forgot to put in one of my lockers in Megaton, the Tunnel Snakes uniform. To be fair, Butch did know style and with that blue jumpsuit contrasting the dark leather jacket. Hesitantly I placed the jacket over my blue vault jumpsuit and walked up the ramp to the bridge with Dogmeat at my side. As I entered the Marketplace people waved at me friendly like and asked me how I was doing. I met up with everyone at Gary's Galley eating some Mirelurk Cakes and a Nuka-Cola to drink.

"Hey there's our Hero from the Vault!" Gary exclaimed. Most of the people in Rivet City visited me and the kids, Bryan Wilks, C.J. Young, and James Hargrave were playing with Dogmeat on the metal floor of the ship.

"So how have you been, Caitlan?" Shrapnel asked me.

"Good, I'm still resting after that Enclave battle, you know needing to take it easy." I replied

"You know, the Youngs decided to have a little shin dig on the flight deck to celebrate a year of fresh water thanks to you, and since you're here I'm sure you would join." Gary spoke. I saw the very pleased look on everyone's faces and I knew I just couldn't resist. I had always been a good soul and my dad always taught me to accept any invitation that was in good taste.

"I would be delighted to do so." I nodded at their invitation. They started planning who to invite in their little party but Vera spoke openly about someone new on the ship.

"Well as long as we don't invite that new guy I'm sure our party will be in good taste." Vera said.

"What new guy , Vera?" I asked with one of my eyebrows up.

"This guy who just came on our ship about two months ago. As a matter of fact he was wearing the same outfit you're wearing." Vera pointed at me.

"This exact outfit?"

"Yeah leather jacket and all, he's not a good role model for any of the kids on the ship and he frequently gets into bar fights. Plus he talks about forming a gang and the last thing Rivet City needs is a bunch of hooligans terrorizing our shops."

I rubbed my head in annoyed manner. Indeed I knew exactly who she was talking about by the description but my main question was why he was here.

"I think I know who's harassing you guys." I said

"Well we know who he is it's just he's a nuisance that's all." I gat up from my seat and stretched my legs.

"So, where would I find him?" I asked.

"He's in the Muddy Rudder more than likely." Shrapnel replied. I waved goodbye to them and decided to head to the lower level of Rivet City.

As I headed towards the door to the Muddy Rudder I was quite nervous as to what I would suspect. I was never nervous about meeting Butch in my entire life, but it felt so strange to see him again like meeting him for the first time again. I took a deep breath and opened the steel door to the Muddy Rudder. It was still the same old Muddy Rudder: messy as hell. But to be quite honest nothing would be as clean as Vault 101 was. As I looked down I saw the whore of Rivet City, Trinnie, talking to a very familiar man with a Tunnel Snake jacket. I smirked, I always knew Butch was attracted to any girl that would always want a good bed partner. Hell he would always brag about how great he was in bed. But I knew who he was always was in bed with: his hand.

"I know I can't resist you Butch Deloria." Trinnie purred. I rolled my eyes, if there was anyone on this ship I hated, it was her. I always gave my caps to her to buy drinks so maybe she could die from alcohol poisoning.

"Yeah no one can resist the Butch-man!" Butch boasted. I decided to make my presence a little subtle by approaching the bar and ordering a nice wine.

"Hey Belle! May I please have a nice bottle of wine?" I could see Butch tense up at the sound of my voice.

"Sure, Caitlan, lay your caps on the table." Belle said as I scanned my pockets for the exact amount of caps to give her. As soon as she heard the noise of the caps hitting the bar and she gave me in return a bottle of wine. I rarely drank alcohol but wine and beer was the only alcohol I could tolerate. Butch turned around but I didn't look at him.

"Cait?" He asked. God I hated that nickname and only he called me that! I just hated how it sounded coming from his lips.

"Hello Butch I see you're quite preoccupied." I gestured to Trinnie. Butch looked back and for some reason got off his stool and actually ignored Trinnie, I didn't think it was possible for Butch to do so.

"Well if it isn't my hero, the gal who sprang me from the Vault! I think I owe this lovely lady a drink." Butch said.

"Are you drunk, or did you just call me a lovely lady instead of nosebleed?" I asked in disbelief. Oh there was something wrong with him I knew it. He probably had radiation poisoning because this was…weird.

"Nah, not at all Cait! Here, a bottle of whisky for ya." Butch handed me the bottle and I put it away. I would sell it later for some caps.

"Now all I need is a gang, and I could take over this whole Wasteland!" Butch said to my relief. Good he's back to normal.

"Butch, your telling this to the Lone Wanderer and Regulator, if you do anything bad your face will meet my combat shotgun." I threatened him.

"Whoa, relax Cait, just a bit of fun."

"How did you get out here in the first place?" I asked him.

"Ah I just you know fight my way through, got some nasty scars from some crazy guy with a knife, but he shoulda known better to wrestle with a Tunnel Snake!" He replied. _Liar_, I thought, _probably got it from tripping and falling running away from a Radroach. _But I smiled in a half assed way. Trinnie scoffed and left feeling ignored by Butch but I didn't care at all.

"Right well I'm going now so um-" I started but Butch grabbed my wrist. I thought he was going to grab me rough but to my surprise, once again, his calloused hand softly gripped my wrist.

"Stay with me, I feel alone on this goddamn ship and no one gives a fuck about me in this shithole, so please stay." He said. I knew there was something wrong with this picture, Butch was begging for MY company? Oh god now this was the apocalypse right here! My eyes looked as if they would pop out and land on the floor.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?" I asked in astonishment. Butch looked absolutely bewildered at my comment as if he had said something like paying me for a "good time".

"Uh nothing's wrong with me, why?- Wait!" He said as he stood out of his stool. He circled around me as I played with my prim and proper hair.

"You're wearing my jacket, the jacket I gave you a year ago." Butch said very puzzled, "You kept it all this time?" That was actually a very good question and in my mind I questioned it as well. Why had I kept this stupid jacket I mean every moment I saw this jacket it reminded me of that stupid Butch and for weeks I pondered on whether or not I should burn it. I guess I decided to have it because for that one moment, Butch was nice to me and for some reason it meant a lot.

"C'mon Butch, I'll give you a special tour around the place." _Maybe we should start over, maybe we should become friends,_ I thought.

"Alright, Cait, whatever you say." He said with a smirk as he followed me out of the bar. Another first.

_**Remember guys to READ and REVIEW!**_


	3. Invitation

So I guess I was doing a charitable thing by giving Butch a tour around this ship, even though he had already been on this ship for about two months. But I had thought he had forgotten all of the ship due to the fact that he was almost always drunk and at the bar. It was probably Butch's worst habit, along with his cigarette smoking as well. I had always hated the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol and Butch wore those two as his cologne for years. Some days I would be worried for him just because he drank so much and smoked twice the times he drank. However if I said that to him he would probably yell at me for trying to get in his way and the last thing I needed to deal with was an enraged Butch. I took Butch to the Marketplace first since he would have to learn to trade and earn caps.

"This is the Marketplace in Rivet City," I instructed, "You can get your food at Gary's Galley some new clothes at Potomac attire, but I would suggest you didn't buy clothes there-"

"Why?" Butch interrupted me.

"Because the guy is an asshole and so full of shit. Anyways if you need chems you can go to a Quick Fix, but I'm going to tell Cindy to keep an eye on you." I heard Butch snort and the sound of one of his matches lighting up and igniting his cigarette. "Rivet City supply has just about everything for you from weapons to stimpaks." I stopped to see that Butch was actually listening to me and not mocking me from behind. It was official I had finally gone crazy to think that Butch was tolerable to keep around, but I digress. "Finally we have Flak'n Shrapnel's shop for ammo and gun needs, by far my favorite store." Butch just stared at me with a confused expression on his face. I just grumbled to myself because he was driving me insane. I decided to take him to the Weatherly Hotel so maybe he would get the hint of owning a hotel room instead of passing out on the Muddy Rudder floor. I accidently bumped into the only kids in the ship however. I did bad mouth James due to temptation but I soon regretted it when he left the ship and eventually we got along and I would always give him something pretty cool from the Wasteland. C.J. and I get along very well since I'm like her role model, I think. Bryan Wilks and I got along since I saved his life from those fucking fire ants and the scientist who had less of heart than Butch, which is saying something.

"Hello Caitlan!" C.J. said to me. The two boys followed suit.

"Hey, guys! Being good while I was gone?"

"Yeah but keeping James out of trouble is hard to do." C.J. said. James looked smug at her as she smiled sweetly to him. James reminded me of a younger version of Butch, in fact they both shared the same lifestyle: no dad and an alcoholic mother who didn't really care for their child. I'm sure if Butch could connect with James, he could be a good role model, but this was Butch, King of Mean and Bullying, so I tossed the thought out of my head.

"Did you get us cool stuff, Caitlan?" James asked

"Yeah, I found a Grognak the Barbarian for you Bryan, and a BB gun for you James." I pulled out the items out of my bag and handed them to the boys. "I also have a nice teddy bear for you, Miss C.J." C.J. gasped and smiled brightly at the gift I gave her. Before I could know it, the children piled up in a group hug. I smiled at the feeling of a personal embrace by these children knowing that I made an impact on their lives. I know thinking big but just a thought and basically I was well known in the Wasteland it's just people didn't know my true identity, they just called me the Lone Wanderer or the Messiah (not that I wanted to be compared to God). As I broke away the children walked away behind me. As I watched them leave, I noticed the blank expression on Butch's face.

"What?" I asked very annoyed.

"I've never seen you like that before, being a sweet kind of gal, you know." He replied

"Maybe because every time I'm with you I daydream of blowing your brains out, Deloria!"

"Hey! I didn't mean to tick you off! Plus I thought I was acting nice."

"You being nice? That'll be the day!" I was so annoyed with him right now but to be honest I don't know why he was being so annoying to me.

"Cait, why don't you trust me?" He sounded almost vulnerable.

"Maybe because you bullied me for my whole childhood and made living in that damn vault unbearable!" Once again he grabbed my wrist softer than the last time.

"Hey forget about the past, it'll only fuck up the future." I had never seen Butch like this before; he seemed almost kindhearted and sweet. But don't get me wrong he was still the same Butch just a bit…different maybe even a lot.

"What's happened to you? You're different."

"What do you mean, Cait? It's me the Butch-man!" He boasted. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"Alright, come on I'll show you where you can stay the night." I heard him laugh at the comment I made and I knew it was because it sounded so very awkward for him and he had to make a perverted thought to my words. I entered The Weatherly Hotel door and visited with Vera, who had become my best friend aside from Amata, who will always be my very first best friend.

"Caitlan there you are! Coming to rent a room?" asked Vera

"Yeah also I need to rent one for my friend here, Mr. Deloria." I pointed at Butch.

"You don't have to, Cait, I'm fine." Butch interjected.

"The hell you are, Deloria, and plus caps are not an issue with me."

"Okay here are you guys' room keys, and remember no vandalizing my rooms." Vera eyed Butch and for some reason he didn't act violently towards her.

"Vera when's this party going to be?" I asked remembering the party but also trying to get off the fact that Butch was in the room probably agitated.

"Oh! It's in about three days, there's going to be dancing and free food from Gary and me." Vera said like a giddy teen. I turned to Butch and handed him his key.

"I expect you to pay me back later, Butch. You need to know how to earn caps." He nodded at me as I exited the room, it had been a long day I needed to rest.

~VERA POV~

I watched as Caitlan exited the room leaving me with her 'friend'. He didn't seem so bad after meeting him face to face. Even though I initially didn't want him to come, I decided to invite him anyway. By the way he looked at Caitlan, he needed a little push in the right direction.

"Mr. Deloria," I saw his head perk up in my direction, "Would you like to attend the party?"

"I don't know, not much of dancing person or a party person."

"Yes but you're a I-look-at-Cailtan's-ass person. Don't deny it I'm not blind."

"There's nothing going on between us." He said in a whisper.

"Sure there's not." I replied with a wink.

"Look, there isn't anything going on between us and I don't love her." I smirked at this naïve tough boy thinking he could fool me.

"I never said anything about love." I smiled when he just stared at me with the red color coming to his cheeks.

"Now unless you want me to tell her I suggest you attend." I said.

"You play a hard bargain, Miss Weatherly."

"Hey trust me, it'll be good for you, trust me."

I watched him leave with his key and lighting his cigarette up. That boy sure needed a lot of help.

_**Please review guys I would like a few more **_


	4. Sleep

_**~Butch POV~**_

Goddamn this fucking hardass bed! It was like sleeping on a rock! But I had been sleepless for days on end because of this feeling in my chest that I had felt when Cait saved my ma from those Radroaches. The thought of them just made my skin crawl. I remembered when I was young and I would pick on Cait constantly in school. She usually didn't say anything because she was shy and I knew she was my perfect target except for Amata, I really just pissed her off to piss her dad to no end. I never did have feelings for Cait, ever, in our life in the Vault and to be perfectly honest, she was not all that attractive. She was an average looking girl with dark brown hair and pale skin. She enjoyed her skin in a soft ivory but to me it was fuckin' disgusting! Pale as a ghost, thought her old man wasn't taking care of her. When she finally turned eighteen her hair finally turned nice and straight but not necessarily long and had the right amount of shine. By then I noticed her a bit but I still thought of her the same way, you know not fuck worthy. Plus I did enough of that with Susie Mack but she was goddamn annoying and I decided to not even try to be in a relationship with her after Cait's big adventure in the outside shitty Wasteland. That day changed the way I thought about her forever but I couldn't let anyone know, or they would think I'm a pussy for choosing such low expectations for me. She never even hesitated saving my mom even knowing her reputation and worst of all mine. When I saw my mom alive, I saw the terrified expression Cait's face as she thought I was going to taunt her or fuck with her or somethin'. But instead I gave her reward, my Tunnel Snakes jacket, the one she wore when I saw her again on this shitty boat. It took me forever to find Cait and from the last I heard she was in a place called Rivet City so I decided to follow a trader that carried big jugs of water on this fucked up looking cow with two heads. I barely made it there alive and the caravan decided to give me a free healing due to the fact I protected them. I don't know what has happened to me, my personality has changed and I can't sleep at night unless I think of her. Not like me fucking her or in a nice sexy bra, but just her with her clothes on with a bright smile on her face when she saw me. I decided to go up the stairs to the Flight Deck as they called it for fresh air so I could maybe get her off my mind. But it was like an addiction to her everything and it drove me goddamn insane! When I made it up to the flight deck I looked at the shitty city of D.C. that was a fuckin' mess. I heard footsteps coming near me when I turned to see to my coincidental surprise that Cait was outside as well drinking a Nuka-Cola. One of the only things I knew about Cait was that she had a strong desire of Nuka-Cola whenever she was thirsty, no matter what. I decided to go nearer and she turned around pointing a gun at my face. These Wastelands sure did change her from shy, smarty, goody two shoes to an aggressive and outspoken person. But she was still a goody two shoes. She lowered her gun when I lifted my hands in defeat (somethin' I would never let her get away with in the Vault) and her eyes soften. She placed it on her hip and sighed. God that sigh turned me on more than anything, it was just so sweet, so pure.

"What are you doing out her Butch, it's the middle of the night." She said that as if she were my mother. I rolled my eyes and exhaled dramatically.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know I had a curfew in this place."

Cait looked down at the ship's floor and looked out into the horizon where the ruins of the Jefferson Memorial were at.

"What's wrong Caitlan?" I kind of stopped myself there. I had never said her full first name before to her and I found it oddly a lot better than what I used to say like Nosebleed or Cait. I think she noticed it too when her eyes popped open.

"You called me Caitlan, why?" Goddamn these questions she asks me!

"Just a slip of the tongue, Caitlan." She smirked at my remark but her face turned back to it's sad expression.

"It's been almost a year since…that day." She said softly with a crack in her voice.

"What happened?"

"When my father left I looked everywhere for him and constantly asked questions on where he might've gone. I finally found out he wanted to make my mother proud and give fresh water to the wasteland for everyone to drink. However when we were restoring the site the Enclave bastards decided to interfere with our experiment, but my dad wouldn't allow that. He locked himself with the Enclave soldiers in the purifying chamber and…" I heard Caitlan stop speaking and saw the tears stream down her face taking away the dirt and grime with them. I wanted to brush the tears away but just couldn't, it would make my feelings toward her obvious.

"He flooded the room with radiation at a lethal level and… he died." Caitlan hiccupped. I couldn't help it so I cupped her face and brushed the tears from her cheeks. Caitlan stared at me with eyes of disbelief; I knew what she was thinking. Instantly her lower lip trembled and jumped into my into my chest catching me off guard. Slowly I wrapped my arms around and cradled her closing my eyes in happiness.

"Butch, you smell like cigarettes." Caitlan said. And there went the moment, always knew she was a party pooper.

"Well I smoke them what do you expect?"

"That's a disgusting habit though, it can kill you." I rolled my eyes. I always knew she hated smoking but I didn't know she found it unattractive. Note to self: quit smoking. Caitlan was silent for a while and I thought she needed a little privacy but I was caught off guard when held my hand with her delicate fingers.

"Please stay." Her eyes glittered in the starlight. I decided to tease her for a bit.

"Well if you wanted to be with the Butch-man all you had to do was ask." I smirked and chuckled. I saw that her face was serious and not angry or happy. I walked with her for a while in the night since we both couldn't sleep. She told me on every hardship she faced in order to save her dad and the tragedy she faced. For some reason I hung on every word she spoke and kept myself from saying snide comments. We sat on the flight deck while we watched the sky. Caitlan finally drifted into a sleepy mode and rested her head on my shoulder. Laid my head with hers and grasped her tiny hand, slowly getting sleepy as well. I don't know why but today, I slept the best I ever felt in a year.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. Feelings

I woke up with the sun glaring against my eyelids and opened my eyes ever so softly. I looked to my side to still see Caitlan resting in my arms grabbing onto my left arm. I smiled at the thought of waking up like this as she clinged to me like she had done with her dad when I first met her. I scooted closer to her body and rubbed my head against hers as I sighed trying to fall back asleep. However, Caitlan decided to wake up anyway at the feeling of my movement. I knew I shouldn't have done that!

"Oh, oh dear!" she exclaimed getting up from where we were laying.

"Anythin' wrong?" I was worried she would say how disgusting this was but I hid those feelings from her.

"It's morning."

"Yeah," I stretched my body out to wake myself up, "so it is." Caitlan had a worried expression as if she had sex in her parents bed and they were coming home soon.

"I should've been in bed hours ago." Caitlan started walking away. I couldn't believe she hadn't made a single snarky comment to me and by the looks of it she felt really guilty to leave.

"Hey, Caitlan! Wait!" I called out to her. She turned around her eyes locking on mine.

"What, Butch?"

"Why are you leaving?" I asked her. I hoped and prayed to whatever god was out there to make sure she could stay with me.

"I, um, just need to clear my head, Butch. I apologize for the inconvenience." Of course she had to speak in that 'oh so proper tone'. I watched her leave reluctantly as she looked back at me with those eyes. Those sexy grey eyes shined in the sunlight as she disappeared down below the flight deck.

_**~Caitlan's POV~**_

I couldn't believe it! I slept on the flight deck with BUTCH! Impossible it had to be! To think that he had seen me that vulnerable made me feel so mad. God why, of all people, had Butch stayed with me tonight, it was mind boggling no it was insane, what is happening to me? Just yesterday I hated his guts and now… I don't know how I felt about him. Was he my friend? Was he an ally? Was he something more frightening to me? God I didn't know but I had to say that Butch's demeanor has changed since I left the vault. Normally if I went anywhere near him he would taunt me, punch me, or do some sort of prank on me in which I was publically humiliated. I don't know what was happening to me either and it was driving me up a wall. For years I despised Butch and now I had a sudden soft spot for him? Ugh I felt like pounding my head against a wall! I bumped into Vera who had little Bryan with her.

"Hello Caitlan! Had a good sleep last night?" Ugh, she had to ask that question!

"Umm…you could say that."

"You're not having those dreams again, are you?" She was asking if I was having nightmares about my dad's death. Another thing I didn't feel like talking about. I remember being an emotional wreck for days until I knew I had to pull it together but I still missed him. My dad meant everything to me and to see him die in front of me without anything to help him, it was depressing. But at least he was at peace with my mother. I hoped that one day that I would find love as pure as that someday.

"No, just it was interesting."

"Interesting? Interesting how?" Vera said. I knew she loved good gossip and usually I wouldn't open up that much to her but I felt like I need to.

"I slept on the flight deck…with Butch." I nearly whispered that name, like it was forbidden. Vera squealed like a fourteen year old.

"Oh My GOD! I knew you liked him! I knew it, knew it, KNEW IT!"

"Vera! I don't!" She stopped as Bryan ran out of the room obviously disturbed on what he saw.

"Well why not?"

"Vera, just yesterday you hated him now your accepting him and playing matchmaker?"

"Well it is obvious that he likes you." She wiggled her eyebrows as I looked at her very puzzled.

"That would never happen in a million years, Vera, Butch has hated me for years-"

"But he loves you now. Just think about: out in the sunset, you two kissing passionately and he picks you up in his manly arms and ravishes your whole body." She swooned. My eyes went very wide at this point.

"Vera, I think you really need a love life or a doctor or even both which is fine with me." I turned to leave when yelled at me.

"He's going to the party, you know?" I jerked back around with a unbelieving expression on my face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because he LOVES you!"

"And what makes you think I love him in return!" There was a dead silence in the room.

"Caitlan, you've been alone for the longest time and I think you need a nice young man to fill an empt spot in your life. You did the same thing for me when you gave me my long lost nephew, Bryan, let me do the same thing for you."

"I'm sorry Vera, but it's just not possible for I have no feelings for him, despite your kind endeavors of me being with him." I turned around and head out the door, for some reason I felt the worst guilt in my stomach for saying those words, as if I were telling a lie.

It was about five thirty in the afternoon when I went up to the flight deck for fresh air. As I made my way up the stairs I found myself quite surprised of the sound of laughing children. _Probably playing baseball_, I thought to myself. When I was on the flight deck I saw not only the children playing but Butch with them as well. I never knew he was so good with children. He was the pitcher tossing the ball under hand. As the children won the game they all tackled him affectionately as they shared cheerful laughter and giggling (from C.J. Young).

"Tunnel Snakes Rule!" Yelled the children. Oh great, Butch just had to name the team the name after his 'gang' which was now disbanded. I giggled loud enough for the children to hear as well as Butch. Butch stood up in a hurry as the young children rushed to me. I looked at Butch with one eyebrow up.

"They made me do the pitching!" I rolled my eyes when he didn't get the message.

"The name, Deloria?" He thought about it for a moment and he started to smirk.

"Well it's a really kickass name." Butch replied. I noticed that the children were leaving, and I was once again alone with Butch. He looked to the ground and kicked a pebble with his foot. I noticed from his body language that he was nervous. He cleared his throat to fill the silent awkwardness between us.

"Uh sorry for not telling you that you um slept on me." He said. I had never heard Butch give an apology to me before and, believe it or not, I liked hearing it come out of his mouth. I smiled genuinely to him.

"It's okay Butch, I don't mind." I thought he was going to make some perverted comment but he looked at me at his electric blue eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm going to my room to sleep, see ya Caitlan." He waved at me and headed to the Guard Tower. I felt my heart tingle when he looked at me when he opened the door and waved again. I waved back and smiled. My worst fear was coming true…I had feelings for Butch Deloria. 


	6. Something There

_**I do not own Fallout or the song from which the lyrics are from (and the movie of course).**_

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_But now he's dear, and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

_-Belle, Beauty and the Beast_

It was the early morning dawn and I was gathering my supplies to head into the D.C. Ruins to Galaxy News Radio. I was going to see Three Dog who I had befriended and helped me through my more difficult times especially when I had trouble searching for my father. I was going to have a small lunch with him since it would take me a while until I would arrive there. I told my dog, Dogmeat, to stay on board the ship in which he replied with a whimper. I patted his head and closed my hotel door room, walking towards the Rivet City Market's doorway. I stopped by Flak' n Shrapnel's store to buy some ammo and started to go towards the exit when I heard someone called my name. I turned to see Butch racing towards me as if he were trying to catch up.

"Hey, Caitlan, where ya headed?" He breathed out with a grin on his face. I felt a rush of heat rise to my cheeks as they slowly turned rosy rather than a slightly pale face. I tried to fight my feelings for I could never see myself ever liking him but I just couldn't fight them. It was though I was fighting an infinite number of Deathclaws and Enclave Hellfire troopers, I was never going to win until I, myself, had given into my needs.

"Going through the ruins to see an old friend of mine." I said plainly, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wonderin', ya know, if you could think abouts me joinin ya." He played with the collar of his leather jacket and gave a crooked smile that was not truly sincere. It was like he was disguising something I wouldn't want to know.

"I don't know, Butch, it's awfully dangerous out there, I wouldn't want you hurt." _Oh, bad idea to say that,_ I thought to myself as he prepared a smirk on his face.

"Oh I see, don't want the Butchman gettin' hurt. That's okay I'll be fine, jeesh didn't know you had a soft spot for me."

"I don't have a soft spot for you! I just…well-"

"Well what?"

"Don't want to clean up the mess you'll make that's all." I said quickly and he probably knew I was lying about it too.

"Nah I won't make a mess, just let me come with ya, Caitlan." I looked at him with his electric blue eyes that stared me down like a snake and I just couldn't resist. Goddamn my hormonal attraction to this guy!

"Fine! But I'm giving you my Chinese Assault Rifle, that 10 mm. pistol won't help you out here." I handed my rifle to Butch as he stared at it as if it were a gift from God, himself. I handed my massive collection of rounds for that sucker (which was probably near two thousand rounds), and gave him some frags if things had gotten heated in battle. I nodded at him as we trekked outside the safe Rivet City. Near the outskirts of the city it was relatively safe; no Super Mutants, centaurs, or any Talon Company Mercs in the area that would possibly scare the shit out of me. But after it, Butch and I did stumble across some Super Mutants which we snuck by since we didn't have the proper armor to protect us from their weapons. Butch tended to talk about how hot it was outside or if there were dragons out her in which I rolled my eyes. The closest thing to a dragon in the Wasteland was probably Deathclaws and that was something I did not want to see right now. After about two hours of walking I, or we, finally made it to the Galaxy News Radio station where there was surprisingly no Super Mutants today.

"Galaxy News? That's that radio station with that fucking annoying announcer!" Butch said. I jerked my head towards him.

"He's not annoying! And besides that's who we're going to see today." I heard Butch moan at my comment as I activated the intercom.

"**Sorry no locals in today." **Said a Brotherhood guard on the other end. Butch shook his head as if we came here for nothing. I had a few tricks up my sleeve, after all I was the most famous person in the Wasteland.

"Hey, it's me, Caitlan Stooksberry." I said my full name since only very few people knew my name, and of course my name was unique, in a way.

"**Caitlan! Sorry we didn't recognize you come on in!"** He replied back. I heard the doors unlock as Butch's mouth went agape. I motioned him to follow me as we went to the studios of Galaxy News Radio.

_**~Butch's POV~**_

_She glanced this way  
>I thought I saw<br>And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
>No it can't be, I'll just ignore<br>But then she's never looked at me that way before_

_Beast, Beauty and the Beast_

I followed Caitlan inside to this piece of shit building that was this radio stations headquarters. I had to admit, it was a pretty decent station but if I had to hear 'Let's go Sunning' again I would probably shoot my Pip-Boy. That song was Goddamn annoying! And the worst part was that Caitlan would actually hum the song while listening to it. As we made it into the studios I saw this fella who was probably that guy on the radio, Three Dog I thoughts his name was.

"Three Dog!" Caitlan said as she rushed near him. She went into a hug which caused my blood to fuel with jealousy as she embraced Three Dog.

"Hey Kid! How are you doin' out there in the big bad Wasteland! Heard lots of stories lately about you." Three Dog replied as I just stood in the corner fightin' the urge to light a cigarette.

"Yeah I would imagine. Just thought I'd stop by for lunch and tell you things so you can tell the whole Wasteland about the famous 'Lone Wanderer'." I looked up in shock at Caitlan's words. She was the Lone Wanderer! Granted I thought it was her dad or someone from another Vault, but her? I just couldn't believe it! For years she was always the shy girl in the Vault, not wanting anything to do with fightin'. For God's sake she was one of the fucking Vault Chaplains since that was her G.O.A.T. results! I guess these lands can surely change you, they certainly have for me but even that was in the Vault.

"So who's your shady friend in the corner, Caitlan?" Three Dog asked her as she stared at me softly with her dazzling gray eyes sparkling against the light of her Pip-Boy.

"Oh, this is my um friend Butch Deloria," I got closer to the two of them and gave a somewhat awkward smile, "Butch this is Three Dog, he's the announcer on this radio station." I gave Three Dog a nice firm hand shake as he greeted me with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Deloria, judging by your apparel you're a stray from the Vault that Little Miss 101,here is from." I saw him gesture to Caitlan as I nodded at him.

"Not a chatterbox is he." Three Dog commented.

"He usually is but that's okay it's sometimes better to not listen to his comments." Caitlan said lightly earning a little chuckle from him as they both sat at the table they had set up. I just stood there like an idiot, because I felt like I didn't belong. They chatted about her adventures and long it took her to kill somethin' called a Reaver or whatever. I solemnly walked to the door when I heard someone coming behind me. I turned to see Caitlan's face with a soften look on it.

"Where are you going, Butch?" She asked me in a soft tone that was just so beautiful that I just had to kiss her, but I resisted.

"Umm just leavin' you two, I guess. Just don't belong with you guys."

"Of course you belong with us!" I heard Three Dog callin' out to me, "We have to stick together in this hellhole and just because you haven't been on as many suicide runs as Caitlan has here doesn't mean you don't belong here, just means you're a little bit smarter than her." He joked as Caitlan turned shocked his comment. I snorted out a laughter, I was finally smarter than her at somethin'…I think.

"Three Dog!" she shouted

"What? Just saying kid! No one does anythin' you do which isn't bad at all but you know, you could take it easy." I finally decided to join Caitlan at the table after the small argument between them and we laughed and shared stories of life in the Vault. As Caitlan went to wash of her hands Three Dog was smirkin' at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You got a thing for Caitlan don't you?"

"Why does everyone say this?" I groaned.

"I can tell, you look as if you're undressing her with your eyes every time you look at her, you make it completely obvious."

"What should I do? She probably doesn't even like me, more than likely she hates me!"

"If she'd hate you, she would have killed you on the spot after finding you out here. Look the only way to find out is to tell her how you feel-"

"That's pussy talk!"

"Uh no it isn't, it's very brave and many women like it more if you tell her up straight rather than be a pussy and never tell her because by then she will probably move on." I nodded at Three Dog's words to me. At some point I would have to tell Caitlan how I truly felt as it was the only way to get off my aching chest.

_**Remember to READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. Desire

_To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love._

_-Jane Austen_

_**~Caitlan's POV~ **_

I could hear the footsteps on the top of the flight deck today as the citizens of Rivet City were waiting for the sunset of tonight to happen so the long awaited party could happen. It was true it had been a year since the purifier had created with my help (also almost killing me but it was no biggie), and somehow I felt depressed that I had gone through a year without my father. I wished that I had a proper goodbye rather him locking himself in the dangerously lethal irradiated room choking out the word 'run' as I watched in horror and grief as he slowly died on the metal floor. My dad died a hero and I almost followed suit but I guess I was needed here a little longer. I knew that I had to join Rivet City people in this party but I was afraid I would let my feelings choke me up inside and I didn't want anyone to worry for me especially now that Butch was attending as well. After we had lunch with Three Dog, The Scribes of the Brotherhood of Steel were kind enough to let me and Butch take a ride home in the Vertibird that they had stolen from the Enclave. Butch and I said our goodnights as I slowly closed my door. I knew from that day my feelings had grown for him even though we had argued most of the time but when we were eating at the Galaxy News studios I felt somewhat comfortable around him so…safe like being with my father all over again. God how I missed him… but I just had to live life for him, I'm not giving up, never. My thoughts were broken when I heard a knock on my door. I opened to see Vera rush in holding something behind her.

"I've got a present just for you!" She squealed like a teenager again. I rolled and smiled at her giddiness; sometimes I wondered why I was the youngest one.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I just thought since everyone is going to look nice I decided to find the best dress I could find in my drawers and lo and behold I found a dress to tiny to fit my figure but perfect for yours." She pulled the object behind her to reveal the most beautiful dress I ever saw. It wasn't sexy like I thought it would be but rather pretty with a seam across the breast line and a solitary red button on the top. There were sleeves on it, much to my pleasure, and a deep v-neck. It was in amazing condition and I never saw anything like it before, Vera must have saved it for years!

"Oh it's magnificent but I'm worried I'll damage it, after all it is yours."

"Nonsense, child! I'm giving it to you as a gift, now hurry and put in on!" I nodded at Vera doing exactly as she told me.

_**~Butch's POV~**_

God I hated parties! If it weren't for Caitlan, I wouldn't attend this thing in the first place! I was never one for party going unless there was some booze in which, at this place, there ain't any for me to experiment on at all. Hell, I didn't even go to the Prom in the Vault 'cause I hated it and the dancing. If there was anything I couldn't do it was dancing and it was somethi' I wasn't too proud of. Plus the fact that the girls in the Vault I didn't really care for, at the time, but now that Caitlan was going to be here I was nervous and I had to fight the itch to light up a cigarette. I even threw last pack in the water below from the ship so I could handle myself. I didn't dress up like the others tried to do, hell I'm a Tunnel Snake I do whatever the fuck I want so I didn't care at all. I saw Vera open the door from the Guard Tower… thing from where everyone else had entered from. She looked as though she was trying to get someone outside. Vera was dressed in some pink dress that looked like something those dolls that Amata and Caitlan had played with when I was seven and I usually ripped them up in delight. Those were some good times right there. As soon as Vera closed the door she silenced everyone on board the flight deck.

"Okay everyone, our guest of honor is here tonight so make nice with her when she comes out and make sure, that you eligible bachelors on this ship, have the pleasure of dancing with her, so please allow me introduce the Lone Wanderer in her most delicate appearance."

_Delicate? What the hell did that mean?_, I thought to myself. As soon as the door flew opened, I understood what she meant. There was Caitlan in a pure red dress of nothing completely dazzling to the eye but rather plain and understated. But, God, did it make her look beautiful! She was so gorgeous to the eye I was probably going to have a rough time getting her dance with me at this party. Oh but now I wanted to and I just knew the atmosphere was just right. She approached me first though and gave a smile, rather shy though which surprised even me.

"Alright Deloria, what ridicule have you made up for me today?" I knew she would say something like that rather than just ask how she looked. I cleared my throat as it was quite hard to say the words that were struggling to come out of me.

"Not a thing, Caitlan, but you do look umm…lovely tonight." She stared at me puzzled like she had done when we reunited three days ago but to my surprise I saw her face radiate a fiery red, a red as red as her dress as she pushed her hair out of her face and looked down at her feet. This…body language was hinting somethin' at me. Did she like me too? I didn't know and for some reason I was scared to know. To know that the girl I had terrorized when I was younger, fell for me now? That's weird, even for me. Not that I thought she was weird or anything I just thought the situation was strange.

"Thank you," she mumbled looking up to me with her gray eyes sparkling against the setting sun. I was about to ask her to dance when someone behind her tapped her shoulder. She turned around with the brightest smile on her face. The fella was dressed in those security combat armors in Rivet City. I narrowed my eyes on him but of course, she was more interested in him than me.

"Harkness! Where have you been? I haven't seen you anywhere in the three days I've been here!" She said

"Well I've been busy lately, but boy do you extravagant tonight. Would you mind dancing with me tonight?" He bowed gracefully as I huffed and rolled my eyes. Caitlan giggled and took his hand as they danced on the flight deck. I watched solemnly as they danced to the music that Three Dog was blasting from his Galaxy News Radio station and every now and again hearing his voice. It had been an hour and still Caitlan was with Harkness as they danced to a high paced song that I would probably trip trying to keep up with the beat. I saw Vera coming towards me with a soft smile on her face.

"You know she's not going to wait around forever for you. If you want the best apple in the tree, make the effort and climb to the top, Mr. Deloria." She said passing by me again to talk with Seagrave and Bannon. She was right; a Tunnel Snake like me wouldn't let some uptight shit take my gal! I bravely walked across the dance floor. Thank goodness the song had stopped when I had tapped Harkness' shoulder. I decided to be nice this time but the next time he was going to be looking for a knuckle sandwich! Harkness grabbed Caitlan's hand and kissed it with his lips as she gave a polite nod and smile.

"Until we meet again, goodbye Caitlan." He said leaving us two on the floor. She smiled brightly at me as her eyes sparkled with what I thought was happiness.

"Are you going to dance with me or not, Deloria?" she asked slyly. I was shocked; I didn't know where to start! She gently smiled and grabbed my hand and placed it on her waist. Just touching her waist made me feel dazed like drinking ten shots of whisky. I grabbed her free hand with my free hand and began dancing as the slow song took place. I felt so strange dancing with her like flying or being weightless. Is this what it was like to be in love with something as pure as her? I don't know what it was but I loved the feeling. I decided to take her away to the party so it was just us two. I never let go of her hand as we walked through the night, together. _I have to do it now, I have to tell her now, _I thought to myself as I stopped walking. Caitlan looked at me, concerned I thought she was.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Caitlan I have to get somethin' off my chest." I told he shaking in my voice from nervousness. God I had to pull it together I'm a Tunnel Snake for cryin' out loud!

"Me too." She sighed. I could feel her trembling from her small hand in my large one.

"Butch you may think I'm crazy and it wouldn't even phase me if you would walk away laughing but…well-"

"Well what?" I asked impatiently.

"I…" She trailed off her words and I couldn't hear what she had to say.

"I couldn't hear ya Caitlan."

"I think I'm in love with you." My eyes were wide and my expression went blank. She loved me! She really did! I didn't think it was possible!

"You…love me." Was all I could muster out.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I don't know why or how it came to be but I love you so much I try to hide it whenever you're around and well I just can't do that to you so if you don't want me that's fine but Butch, you're the only thing in this world that makes me feel less lonely than I am now and-" She started to tear up and sob as she had did the other night when she had talked to me about her father and his fate.

"Caitlan, please don't fuckin' cry. If it makes you feel any better I love you too." And now I just ruined my grand speech I was goin' to make for her. She looked at me strangely as the last tear fell from her face.

"You love me too?" she whimpered

"Yes, I have since you left that damned Vault and every moment gone without prankin' you or pulling your hair drove me nuts and I can't go on without you."

"I think we both have gone nuts." She said lightly with a hitch in her voice. She started laughin' out of nowhere which confused me.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's so funny! The Vault that kept us closest together, drove us apart, but out in the Wastes, where it goes on for miles and miles and kept us separated, pulled us together." She smiled at her words. I smiled back brushing the hair away from her face and slowly I placed my lips on hers. Kissing her felt natural and just right like fitting the last puzzle piece in. She met my pace as we kissed passionately in the starlight, I didn't even think about breathing since it felt like she was breathing into me. We pulled away for a moment as she smiled brightly and desire. She looked at me hesitantly and started to speak.

"I know this seems rushed but, I don't want to sleep alone tonight and well I want to well share my bed with a person rather than a dog." I looked at her with a smirk. She looked shocked and quickly rephrased her words.

"Not like that, I meant like you know sleeping together. Oh No! That sounds worse!"

"Relax Caitlan! I know what you mean. Sleep with you but no doing the deed, I gots it!" She smiled back at me. I wrapped my arm and headed to her room. When we got there she had to convince her mutt to leave and when he did I noticed that Caitlan was a bit uneasy. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but it seemed weird to ask.

"Is there somethin' wrong?"

"I just…I mean I'm undressing and well…" I could see her point, if this was another girl I would have probably seduced them into undressing, but this was Caitlan and I didn't want to scare her. I comically put my jacket on top of my face.

"You can look now." Caitlan said I looked up to see her in a tank top and tight shorts. She blushed in embarrassment. I decided to settle her nerves, hell she was probably still a virgin and therefore embarrassed by even sleeping with me without sex.

"Hey, Caitlan, you're beautiful you don't need to be scared." I led her to the bed after I stripped down to my boxers and my t-shirt and lay next to her. She nuzzled her head against my chest and fell asleep with a smile on her face. I couldn't ask for anything more than the moment we had now. We, it was now the two of us and I was going to make sure it would be.

_**For Caitlan's dress copy the address below and delete the spaces.**_

_**http:/ www . modcloth . com / shop / dresses / red – like – me - dress**_


	8. Lust

_**~Caitlan's POV~**_

I snuggled towards the source of the heat on my worn out pre-war bed as I felt the chilly breeze hit my skin. I knew it was Butch who was in bed with me and to be perfectly honest, it wasn't as awful as I thought it would be when I was sixteen. He wasn't a snorer as I predicted and he didn't kick me or jerk around in the bed. He just laid there as still and lifeless as a rock breathing in and out in a slow steady rhythm as his dark brown hair freed itself from the greasy layers. It looked gorgeous in this form as I played with his hair that was now soft rather than sticky and filled with residue from the grease that held his hair in place. He grumbled as I placed a hand on his cheek; I elbowed him in the ribs playfully. His eyes opened slowly and squinted due to the lights being flashed on. He slowly smirked and pulled my body on top of him as my head rested on his chest. He inhaled slowly as I stared dreamily at him smiling at his drowsiness.

"Oh, Caitlan, I haven't slept that well in a year and I have to say, I love it baby." I grimaced at this nickname he gave me. He noticed it and chuckled at my resentment.

"You don't like it when I called you baby, baby?" he asked. I rolled my eyes as he obviously tried to say my nickname again out of his regular routine of trying to annoy me. Some habits just never die I guess.

"Well maybe because when I hear you say baby I feel as if I'm your sex kitten." I said

"Well I don't know that for certain, baby, but I'm willing to try." He replied slyly with a hint of lust on his breath. As he leaned into kiss me I flinched back staring at him blankly. Was he just using me for SEX? My eyebrows furrowed and I frowned at him. He looked puzzled as if he wasn't to expect this. How dare he do this to me! I should've known!

"Is there something wrong, baby?" He asked

"I knew it!" I replied harshly.

"Knew what?"

"You're using me for a good time, and Deloria I figured it out!"

"What! No, Caitlan, I would never even-"

"Get in bed with me without sex, and you were just waiting for the perfect moment to just get laid by the most pathetic girl you had ever laid your eyes on, you asshole!" 

"What no! Caitlan listen to me." He replied.

"No! You used me and…I never want to see you again." I walked over to my door and opened it and gesturing my hand out. Butch looked at me with disbelief painted on his face.

"Caitlan, please." He pleaded. I Pointed once again to the exit. He slowly made his way out with his clothes in hand, looking at me once and then walking away. I closed the door softly and And slid down to the floor. I knew I was doing something right but it felt like the worse thing I've ever done to anyone in the Wastes.

After a while I decided to get some food to ease my mind. I decided to wear the Vault Jumpsuit without Butch's old jacket that he had given me. I walked to the Weatherly Hotel lobby and ordered some Potato Crisps. Vera gave me a concerned expression on her face as I received my crisps.

"Something wrong, Vera?"

"Honey, I think Butch is really upset." I suddenly felt angered as she mentioned him.

"No, he's not. He was using me."

"No, he really did like you and people have been telling me that he's just sitting on the flight deck with a puppy face on."

I thought that Vera was joking but when I saw the look on her face, I knew she wasn't. I felt o hole growing and growing in my stomach sucking my emotions and leaving me feeling queasy. _Maybe I was wrong, _I thought with a hint of sadness and loneliness. Vera walked away as she tended to another customer. I took this time to go to the flight deck and there my suspicions were true, Butch was there. He looked preoccupied with his hands and a bottle of beer. He looked in my direction and instantly stood up.

"Caitlan please let me explain what I meant." He walked towards me. I was shocked to see the trails of tears that were on his face. I didn't know I was such an impact on him and to be honest, I loved this side of him.

"Okay, let's hear it Butch."

He sighed and took my hands in his and looked into my eyes as I stared into his electric blue eyes.

"Caitlan, I know you think I'm trying to use you for a good fuck, and I wouldn't be surprised since I treated you like shit for years but last night, I felt more alive than anythin' in the world and believe me when I say I'm crazy for you! Everything about you leaves me wanting more, I understand if you want to take things slow but, baby, I need you. I need my Caitlan Stooksberry."

I shook my head and chuckled at his sappy speech, and leaned up to kiss him. I heard him mumble an "Oh Baby!" as I wrapped my hands around his neck. Our passions were flaring and I felt my primal feelings yearning for his touch. I broke away from the kiss and whispered in his ear.

"Come down to my room in five minutes." He smirked at me and picked me off the ground bridal style.

"How 'bout we skip the waitin', baby?" He winked at me and carried me to my room. There I made love to the one person I hated and loved the most: Butch Deloria.

_**Sorry not much of a smut writer, I'm pure myself so I wouldn't know how stuff…ahem…works in that department so go all out on your imagination of how it would be ;-)**_


	9. Fear

_**~Butch's POV~**_

A year ago if someone had told me I was going to be dating Caitlan, daughter of James the Doc in Vault 101, I would probably smack them in the jaw with a right hook. But now that I am I felt so happy to be with her. Sometimes she would have her random moments of sadness but usually I was able to help her. On the rare occasions when I couldn't help her were the times when she had nightmares in the middle of the night. She would be shaking for hours and her eyes would go real wide in fear or shock. The only way you could get her out of this state was by giving her some Med-X that would knock her out. But besides those occurrences, the past three months had been fantastic. I never knew that Caitlan was this passionate and loyal to her boyfriends. I mean, yeah, she dated Paul and Freddie but I never saw the spark in her eyes as she did when I locked eyes on her. I loved her, and I knew I was going fucking insane when I was thinking about her this way because it was only a year ago I hated her as much as she hated me. But now being with her and loving her, I couldn't ask for anything as perfect as this.

As a new day is beginning I feel Caitlan's nude body next to mine and her small head cradled on my chest. I smiled slowly and brushed her hair out of her face, stroking her cheek with my thumb. The evidence of us making love was obvious but it wasn't like it was weird anymore. The first time was strange but that was only because, unlike Susie, Caitlan was really self-conscious about herself so I had to cover her with my own body to help her through it. But after a while Caitlan got more and more used to it and wasn't afraid anymore, which I was happy about. I sensed her stir from my touch and her face was just inches from mine, fully awake with her grey eyes shining at me.

"Good morning, Butch." She said softly.

"Good morning, beautiful." She chuckled at her new nickname since the old one was more of a 'sexual name' as she would say. Pillow talk didn't last long though as she needed to go see Vera for an errand. Caitlan had always been generous with the people here but over the past few days she had been acting a little strange lately. She usually would try to avoid me and I'm worried, is she going to leave me here or is it something else that I can't fix?

_**~Caitlan's POV~ **_

As I left, I could feel the guilt leave my stomach. Why I hadn't told Butch about the predicament I'm in? My feelings for Butch were strong but with this upsetting me I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know. If he did find out, I knew he would be too immature to handle this. I searched and search but my 'friend' was nowhere in sight and I knew it just wasn't going to come. My hand went to my stomach feeling the leather jacket against my fingertips. How could I tell Butch that I was possibly, and very well could be pregnant?


End file.
